Os Elegidos e o Inimigo Indestrutível
by onlyforlove
Summary: Meses após a derrota de Malomyotismon, os Elegidos vêm.se envolvidos numa nova aventura. Sorato. FINAALLL! O último capítulo chegou! Na verdade é o epílogo! D MUITO OBRIGADO A TODOS OS QUE LERAM A FIC!
1. O que foi feito dos Elegidos?

Oi! Este é a minha 1ª fic, e admito que o 1º capítulo é o pior de todos, porque é muito seco! É apenas uma prólogo!

**O que foi feito dos elegidos?**

O que foi feito dos elegidos? É o que perguntamos! A resposta é simples: o Tai continuava no clube de futebol, assim como o Davis. Este último, agora com 12 anos tinha percebido que o que sentia por Kari não era amor, apenas amizade. A rapariga, por sua vez, estava muito contente de que o Davis já não discutisse com o TK, o qual era o melhor amigo da Yagami (e nada mais) e do Motomiya. TK estava também muito contente pelo seu irmão lhe ter arranjado uma bela "cunhada", ou seja, a Sora, que agora era campeã nacional de ténis juvenil. O seu namorado, Matt continuava nos Teenage Wolfs, mas claro que arranjava sempre tempo para ela. A Mimi mudou-se para Odaiba (ela e o Michael nunca foram namorados nesta história). A Yolei estava contentíssima da Mimi se ter mudado pró Japão e, foi ela que fez com que o Ken ficasse menos tímido e mais à vontade. O pequeno Cody continuava a aprender kendo e o Joe e o Izzy "solteiros e bons rapazes" e, claro, uns "eternos génios".

Então? Que acharam? Deixem reviews com dúvidas, queixas, comentários, sugestões... o que quiserem!


	2. Uma nova aventura?

E aqui está o 2º capítulo, o qual foi postado ao mesmo tempo que o 1º! Vou tentar ir actualizando a fic diariamente!

**Uma nova aventura?**

Dia 20 de Julho de 2003, Odaiba

Era um dia normal de Verão, tinham passado alguns meses depois da derrota de Malomyotismon e todos viviam felizes, mas sem os seus digimons.

Todos estavam na praia a divertir-se.

O Matt e a Sora estavam separados dos outros, numa "poça" entre as rochas que eles tinham descoberto. Era mesmo um cantinho romântico. O Izzy estava a pesquisar na sua "Pineapple", a Mimi estava a apanhar Sol e,

os outros estavam na água. Comecemos pelos pombinhos! A Sora vestia um bikini vermelho com um coração branco no canto superior direito e, estava sentada ao colo do Matt, que por sua vez estava sentado numa das rochas e

levava vestido uns calções pretos.

MATT–Sora…?

SORA–Sim?

MATT–Amo-te.

SORA-(virando-se para ele) Eu também te amo!

E beijam-se…

Entretanto…

KARI- Pára, ah ah ah ah…

TK-(molhando-a) Só quando disseres que sou o melhor!

KARI- Ok, ok… és o melhor!

DAVIS-E que tal se… fôssemos molhar a Mimi?

TODOS- Boa ideia!

TAI- Têm a certeza? Eu conheço-a à muito tempo e acho que se vai chatear!

TODOS- Não te preocupes!

Então, assim, lá foram o Tai(com uns calções azuis escuros), o Davis(calções amarelos), o TK(calções havaianos brancos e verdes claro),o Ken(calções cinzentos), o Joe(calções azulões),o Cody(calções roxos), a Yolei(fato-de-banho de textura malhada como as vacas) e a Kari(fato-de-banho simples e amarelo),

silenciosamente. O Davis levava a sua pistola de

água na mão e, quando chegou ao pé da morena, que levava um biquini havaiano branco e verde ácido, molhou-a, a qual reagiu aos gritos. Depois Tai pegou-a ao colo e levou-a p'ra dentro de água. Izzy, o qual tinha

assistido a tudo, desmanchou-se a rir e, assustou-se quando a sua preciosa "Pineapple" fez barulho a avisá-lo que tinha recebido um e-mail(o Gennai tinha inserido dentro dela uma máquina que permitia que a ligássemos à net em qualquer lugar).

Abriu-o e, quando o acabou de ler, saiu disparado a chamar os outros.

Tempo mais tarde, já lá estavam todos…

MATT-(meio chateado, pois tinham interrompido o seu mergulho romântico) Então Izzy, o que se passa?

IZZY- Recebi um e-mail do Gennai. Temos um novo inimigo.

TODOS-O quê?

IZZY- Não sei mais nada, o Gennai pediu para o contactar para ele explicar tudo pessoalmente, por isso…

Izzy começou a teclar e de repente apareceu o Gennai na tela do computador…

GENNAI- Meninos elegidos… o vosso inimigo chama-se Profecimon. E diz a profecia que ele quer dominar os dois mundos e, que apenas há uma maneira de o derrotar…

DAVIS- Pois claro! Lutar!

GENNAI- Não…

TODOS- Não!

GENNAI- Não… Para o vencerem terão de de carregar no Botão Mágico Azul, que está algures no digimundo. Na Cascata Mágica! Só assim o conseguirão destruir. Os vossos digimons foram apanhados por ele e, vocês

vão ser perseguidos por ele para vos apanhar. Por isso, o melhor era virem já amanhã!

TAI- Mas nós podemos ir já hoje!

GENNAI- Não, hoje falem com os vossos pais e, amanhã vistam roupa confortável porque vão ter que andar e, quem sabe correr muito!

TODOS- Ok.

MATT- Então, hoje vamos aproveitar!

GENNAI- Sim, façam isso.

Passaram o resto do dia juntos e a prepararem a Mimi mentalmente de que, no dia seguinte teria de correr muito (looooooool).

Pronto, já sabem: dúvidas, sugestões, queixas... tudo em reviews! E aqui fica uma informação para os fãs de Beyblade como a minha amiga Megami: quando acabar de escrever uma fic em espanhol que já comecei, vou TENTAR escrever uma de Beyblade!


	3. Sim, uma nova aventura

**OLÁ! Cá estou eu com mais um capítulo! Eu sei que me atrasei! Desculpem, lo siento, i'm sorry, désolé... Peço desculpa também, porque tenho-me esquecido de referir que: Digimon e as suas personagens não me pertencem, faço fics por mera diversão, nada disto está ligado com a série!**

**Hikary-Hilary-Chan: Migaaaaaaaa! Adorei a tua review, fez-me rir sabias? Ainda bem que tás a gostar da fic! Quanto aos meus segredos... eu não os tenho, e além disso, tu escreves muuuuuuuiiitooo melhor do que eu, nem se compara! E é isso mesmo! Vamos todos ficar doidos-malucos e pedir mais Sorato! looool Mas não é preciso! Sorato é o que não pode faltar nas minhas fics Digimon! Mas admito que este capítulo não vai conter Sorato! E aqui fica uma boa notícia: já comecei a escrever a fic de Beyblade!Obrigada pela tua review! **

**GirlofLx: Ainda bem que estás a gostar! Espero que continues a gostar e a ler a fic! Obrigada pela tua review!**

NOTA: -Estas estrelitas servem para separar as notas de autora da fic;-Quando a fala de um personagem está em maiúsculas, quer dizer que a personagem está a gritar.

**Sim, uma nova aventura**

Dia 21 de Julho de 2003, Odaiba

Já estavam todos reunidos na casa de Sora, pois seria ali a partida. Eram 9:00 horas e, tal como havia aconselhado Gennai, estavam todos vestidos comodamente. O Tai levava uns calções cremes, uma T-shirt vermelha com a frase "Football is the Best" em creme, e uns ténis vermelhos, pretos e prateados. A Sora tinha vestido umas calças curtas brancas, com um bonequinho azul claro na parte de trás, uma blusa(é mais um top, mas ok) de alças azul clara, e uns ténis brancos e azuis claros. O Matt vestia umas calças pretas, uma blusa de alças branca e uns ténis pretos. O Izzy levava umas calças curtas cremes, uma T-shirt laranja, vermelha e roxa, e uns ténis roxos e cremes. O TK tinha vestido um conjunto de calções e T-shirt em tons de verde, para além das suas botas também verdes. A Kari, por sua vez, levava vestidos uns calções rosa claros, uma blusa de alças larga amarela clara e, as suas botas rosas claras. O Joe levava simplesmente umas calças de ganga, uma T-shirt branca e azul e, uns ténis brancos e azuis, ao contrário da Mimi que levava o seu conjuntinho rosa escuro, de T-shirt com fecho e calças à pirata que, contrastavam com as suas botas ténis rosas claras e escuras. Yolei não parava de dizer que a Mimi estava fantástica mas, na verdade, ela também estava gira, embora mais simples: calções de ganga, T-shirt vermelha e botas vermelhas. O Ken, por sua vez, levava umas calças de ganga, uma T-shirt e uns ténis cinzentos. O Cody levava um conjunto de calças e T-shirt cinzento e castanho, ao igual que os seus ténis. Por último, o Davis, o qual levava uns calções cremes escuros, uma blusa azul com uma risca branca e outra creme escura, uns ténis azuis e brancos e meias!

TAI- Então, podemos partir?

SORA- Eu acho que sim!

YOLEI- Então… porta ao mundo digital, abre-te… crianças escolhidas, vamos!

E assim, os elegidos foram transportados para o digimundo. Quando lá chegaram, encontraram o Gennai que lhes disse que, o que eles deviam fazer era começar a procurar o Botão, pois ele não sabia onde estava. E,

assim, começaram a sua busca.

MIMI- Isto é muito chato! Nós nem sequer sabemos onde está a cascata!

JOE- Sabem? A Mimi tem razão.

IZZY- Não podemos desistir! Se nós perguntarmos informações aos digimons que formos encontrando, conseguimos lá chegar!

Entretanto, noutro lugar, para ser mais específica, no quartel dos mestres das trevas (lembram-se dele? Dos últimos episódios de Digimon adventure 1!), um digimon de aparência escura e demoníaca estava sentado

numa cadeira e reclamava:

DIGIMON- Porque é que o televisor tinha de avariar logo agora? Eu preciso de ver o que estão os elegidos a fazer, embora eu saiba que não me vão derrotar! A mim, Profecimon, ninguém derrota! E vocês, idiotas Mecâmons,

não me arranjam o televisor?

MECÂMON 1-Perdão Senhor, mas o televisor não tem arranjo possível!

MECÂMON 2- Há quanto tempo não mexia nele?

PROFECIMON-A última pessoa a usá-lo foi Piedmon.

MECÂMONS- Nós desconfiámos logo. Já não dá para o arranjar, pois há quase 4 anos que está assim e não tem arranjo possível!

_Nome: Mecamon;_

_Tipo: Digimon_ _Robô;_

_Aparência: É um digimon feito de ferramentas e materiais ferrosos; tem a forma de um robô baixinho;_

_Ataques: Martelo ferrugento(atiram martelos à cabeça das vítimas), Aço corrosivo(é uma tempestade de pedaços de aço e de ferro que queimam)._

PROFECIMON- Mas não me preciso de preocupar, eles nunca irão descobrir a cascata. Ah ah ah ah…!

_Nome: Profecimon Tipo: Digimon vírus e diabo_

Aparência: Digimon com um corpo de diabo, mas preto. Possuí duas enormes asas pretas.

_Ataques: Calabouço mortífero(envia as suas vítimas para um calabouço), Asas venenosas(se estas asas tocarem em alguém, mata-a de imediato),..._

Entretanto, com os elegidos, Joe corria de um lado para o outro, desesperado…

JOE- Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Nunca descobriremos a cascata, e o Profecimon vai raptar-nos, e torturar-nos, e vamos ver as nossas famílias e digimons a morrer, e vamos ser escravos dos digimons das trevas e depois…

SORA- Joe, acalma-te…

JOE-…,sim é verdade, no futuro vai-nos obrigar a ter

filhos uns dos outros p'ra depois os matar à nossa frente ou para serem escravos como…

MIMI/YOLEI-JOE, ACALMATE E ESTÁ CALADO!

JOE-(assustado)Ai não gritem! Só estou a avisar-vos!

MATT- Joe, nada disso vai acontecer! Apenas temos de estar unidos e não desistir!

JOE- Mas, mas…

MIMI/YOLEI- Nada de mas!

MIMI- Pensando melhor… ele tem razão! Ai, há tantas coisas que eu quero fazer e ainda não fiz!Buááááá……

SORA- Não, Mimi! Nós vamos conseguir! Não acreditas em mim?

JOE-É isso, ele também quer que nos viremos uns contra os outros!

Bem, mas que confusão! Era já de noite quando conseguiram fazer com que o Joe e a Mimi entrassem na razão…

JOE- Sim, vamos ganhar nem que seja a dormir a sesta!

Também não é preciso exagerar! Bem, os elegidos não tinham nenhuma pista mas, por sorte, encontraram uma casa desabitada que continha um segredo!

**Então? Gostaram? Espero que sim! E por favor, deixem reviews! Bem, eu sei que este capítulo é muito descriptivo! Descreve muito a roupa dos elegidos! Os últimos capítulos também vão ter um pouco! E além disso aquela do Joe dizer que iam ganhar nem que fosse a dormir a sesta... foi muito seca, eu sei! Mas é q eu nunca pensei vir a publicar esta fic! E como repararam, neste capítulo não houve Sorato:( **


	4. Uma noite muito atribulada

**Bem... eu postei este capítulo ao mesmo tempo que o 3º, para compensar a minha demora! Espero que gostem!**

Uma noite muito atribulada

Os elegidos descobriram uma casa e, assim que o fizeram, receberam uma mensagem do Gennai a dizer que aquela casa tinha sido criada para os elegidos, mas tinha um defeito, apenas tinha 11 quartos. Cada quarto tem o

nome de uma pessoa. Este era o segredo!

Eles entraram e foram investigar a casa. No rés de chão havia uma sala, uma cozinha e duas casas de banho. Depois subiram as escadas e, decidiram ir primeiro investigar o lado direito. Lá haviam seis quartos, que ficaram um para a Mimi, outro para a Yolei, Davis, Ken, Cody e Joe. Quando foram para o lado esquerdo das escadas, foram logo vendo que quarto tinha calhado a cada um e, no fim os que ainda não tinham quarto eram o Matt e a Sora, ou seja, eles teriam de dormir juntos!

MATT- O quê? Nós os dois? E agora? Alguém que troque com a Sora ou comigo!

TK- Não, maninho, vais ter de dormir no mesmo quarto do que a Sora.

Mas o Matt continuava a pensar e…

MATT-O que é que nós vamos fazer?

TK- Pois… isso maninho, só te incumbe a ti e à Sora! Nós já não temos nada a ver!

MATT- (corado) Não é isso TK!

Então, todos menos a Sora e o Matt desataram-se a rir! Depois decidiram entrar no quarto e sorpreenderamse quando viram que o quarto tinha…

TODOS- Uma cama de casal !

TK- Claro, por isso dormem dois aqui! Ou seja, o Matt e a Sora!

TAI-E juntos! Eh, eh, eh…

O Matt e a Sora continuaram corados o resto da noite assim, até ao jantar:

MIMI- Bem, esta casa é o máximo! Cada quarto tem uma casa de banho e, os armários tem roupa do estilo de cada um!

TAI- Sim, é verdade!

E rapidamente chegou a hora de dormir!

TAI- Bem, vou-me deitar!

MIMI- Eu também!

E, assim todos se foram deitar e, no fim, os únicos que ficaram na sala foram o Matt e a Sora, os quais estavam coradííííssiiimos!

MATT- Eu… ehm Sora, se quiseres eu posso dormir no sofá da sala ou no do quarto.

SORA- Não é preciso! Podemos dormir juntos não?

MATT- Claro, por mim está bem!

E assim foram, mas quando chegaram ao quarto…

MATT- Sora, nós vamos ter de trocar de roupa !

SORA- Eu visto-me na casa-de-banho e tu aqui, ok?

MATT- Ok!

Então, a Sora tirou do seu armário uma camisa de dormir rosa e foi vestir-se para a casa de banho. Depois de já estarem deitados, olharam um para o outro e não resistiram a beijar-se e, deixaram-se dormir abraçados.

Enquanto todos dormiam tranquilamente, um vulto que por ali passava parou mesmo ao pé da casa. Era

Profecimon! Quando viu a casa, pensou em entrar para a investigar. Depois de ver o rés de chão, subiu ao primeiro andar, do lado direito. Abriu a porta do primeiro quarto encontrou-se com Joe a dormir e murmurar: "-Vamos vencê-los! Ai vamos, vamos!" Profecimon

não perdeu tempo, agarrou Joe e, através do seu ataque Teletransporte Mortífero, que permitia que as vítimas fossem parar a um calabouço que tinha um televisor (já verão para quê), fez desaparecer o pobre Joe. Ia apanhar os outros quando ouviu barulho. Era o Davis que tinha acordado porque estava com fome (p'ra variar). Então, o inimigo achou que os elegidos não conseguiriam chegar muito longe, por isso foi-se embora (às escondidas, claro).

Entretanto, no tal calabouço…

JOE- (a acordar)O que se passa? Onde estou? Aaahhhh! Eu sabia, eu sabia! Nunca conseguiremos ganhar! Aaaaaaaahhhhh!

GOMAMON- Joe, Joe! Não chores!

JOE- (admirado) Gomamon! E… todos os digimons? O que fazem aqui? Ou melhor, onde estamos? E porquê amarrados?

GOMAMON- O Profecimon capturou-te! Nós vimos tudo através deste televisor! Ele mostra tudo o que Profecimon faz ou vê!

JOE- Ah!

BIYOMON- É um dos seus poderes! É tipo uma câmara invisível que anda sempre atrás dele!

JOE- Ele agora está a dormir!

V-MON- Sim!

JOE- Isto é tudo muito estranho!

GABUMON- Podias contar-nos o que vos tem acontecido, a vocês elegidos!

JOE- Ok.

E, assim, começou a contar-lhes a acontecimentos da missão e não só!

**Espero que tenham gostado! Dúvidas, queixas, sugestões... já sabem, reviews!**


	5. Agora é que a acção vai iniciar

Este capítulo vai ser muito pequeno, por isso postei ao mesmo tempo o 6º e 7º capítulo! Além disso, agora a escola iniciou de novo, e eu não tenho muito tempo para postar capítulos! Quando postar, posto vários ao mesmo tempo!

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan: Oi miguita! Ainda bem que gostaste! E já vi que a tua parte favorita foi a do Matt e da Sora a dormirem juntos! Ai sua pervertida! Lol tava a brincar, afinal, fui eu que a escrevi! Se houvesse alguma pervertida era eu! Bjs! Ps: atenção, tu é que és de, ñ eu! Bigada pela tua review! **

**Agora é que a acção vai iniciar**

No dia seguinte, o Matt acordou com o despertador do dispositivo digital e, quando reparou que ele e a Sora estavam abraçados, corou. Mas, depois ficou a admirar a sua beleza enquanto dormia…

SORA- (a acordar) Hmm… ah, olá Matt.

MATT- Olá Amor!

SORA- (corada) Ham… Matt? Mas que…? Ah! Agora já me lembro!

MATT- Acalma-te Sora! Nós… ham… já dormimos juntos, agora estamos a acordar! É tão simples quanto isso… digo eu!

SORA- Sim, tens razão! Eu… ham… bem… desculpa!

MATT- (sério) Não Sora, não te desculpo.

SORA- (triste) Ah, eu compreendo!

MATT- Não te desculpo porque não tenho nada de te desculpar!

SORA- (alegre) A sério? Pensei que te tinhas zangado!

MATT- Achas que eu me conseguiria zangar com uma carinha destas?

E beijou-a…

Depois de se vestir, o Matt foi à cozinha e viu que ainda lá não estava ninguém (a Sora tinha ficado a vestir-se), por isso começou a fazer o pequeno-almoço. Pouco tempo depois, já estavam quase todos reunidos à volta da mesa com roupa lavada e cómoda, só faltava o Joe.

TAI- Eu vou ver o que aquele rapaz anda a fazer!

Então o Tai foi ao quarto do Joe e, quando voltou, voltou sozinho…

TAI- (admirado)Ele não está no quarto!

TODOS- O quê ?

IZZY- Isso só pode significar uma coisa! Foi capturado por Profecimon!

TODOS- Oh não!

MIMI- E agora?

IZZY- Agora só podemos fazer uma coisa. Comer e depois fugir! Agora é que a acção vai iniciar!

MIMI- Oh não! Buááááá…!

SORA- Mimi acalma-te! Tu sabias que isto iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde!

E, assim, os elegidos tomaram o seu pequeno almoço, para depois começarem a sua "fuga"!

**Então? Gostaram? Não se esqueçam de ler o 6ºe 7º capítulo! Ah, e reviews, please!**


	6. E a aventura continua

**Como eu disse no capítulo anterior, aqui está o 6º capítulo.**

**ATENÇÂO- A partir deste capítulo, o Matt irá chamar(às vezes) a Sora de Sky. Sky quer dizer Céu! E já agora, para quem não sabe, a "Pineapple" é o portátil do Izzy! (corada)Devia ter avisado no 1ºcapítulo.**

**E a aventura continua…**

Já tinha passado 1 hora desde que os elegidos haviam saído da "sua" casa. Ainda não tinham nem uma pista, pelo que continuavam vagueando sem rumo certo.

MIMI- E agora, que fazemos? Ainda não temos pistas!

CODY- A única coisa que podemos fazer é continuar a caminhar!

IZZY- Sim, é verdade!

MATT- Olhem, aquela não é a aldeia dos Yokomons?

SORA- É! Vamos pedir-lhes ajuda!

E, assim…

SORA- Olá! Lembram-se de nós? Somos os elegidos!

YOKOMON 1- Claro que nos lembramos! E tu és a Sora, elegida do amor e companheira da Biyomon!

SORA- (corada) Sim, sou eu!

YOKOMON 2- Vocês devem ter vindo por causa do Profecimon!

ELEGIDOS- Sim! Sabem onde fica a Cascata Mágica?

YOKOMON 3- Nós sabemos que fica numa região do outro lado de onde nos encontramos! Dizem que é um lugar mágico onde a cor azul predomina! Mas, aconselhava-vos a ir à aldeia dos Tsunomons!

YOKOMON 1- Sim, eles sabem mais informações!

YOKOMON 2- A aldeia deles é já aqui ao lado! Nós podemos levar-vos lá!

SORA- Fariam isso por nós?

YOKOMONS- Claro!

E, assim, conduzidos por cinco simpáticos Yokomons, os elegidos chegaram à aldeia dos Tsunomons, onde…

TSUNOMONS- Olhem! É o Matt!

MATT- O quê? (coberto de Tsunomons) Hey! O que se passa aqui?

SORA- Eles devem ter-te reconhecido como o companheiro do Gabumon e elegido da Amizade! (com voz brincalhona e sorriso brincalhão) Ao que

parece Amor, nem no Mundo Digital tens descanso!

MATT- (sarcasticamente) Ah, ah amorzinho! Isso meteu muita graça Sky!

Mas ela cala-o com um beijo! Mais tarde…

TSUNOMON 1- Sim, sabemos que a cascata se encontra na Ilha Azul, que é a ilha de que os Yokomons vos falaram! A ilha é muito grande! Por isso, não vos será fácil encontrar a cascata mas…

YOKOMONS/TSUNOMONS- (animados)Nós sabemos que vão conseguir!

ELEGIDOS- (corados) Obrigada!

TSUNOMON 2- Bem, a única maneira de chegar à Ilha Azul é pelo ar ou pelo mar!

IZZY- Então teremos de pedir ajuda a algum digimon! Os nossos foram capturados!

YOKOMON 3-(triste)Nós não podemos ajudar!

SORA- Não fiquem tristes! Já nos ajudaram muito!

YOKOMONS/TSUNOMONS- A sério?

SORA- (com um sorriso doce)Claro!

Assim, os elegidos despediram-se dos seus amigos e, decidiram parar no meio da floresta para reflectir sobre as pistas que já tinham…

IZZY- Bem! A nossa missão actual é…

DAVIS- (com uma capa de super-homem e em posição heróica) Acabar com o Profecimon!

TODOS- (com uma gota na cabeça) Davis!

MIMI- Olha as figuras!

IZZY- Bem, como eu ia a dizer antes de (olha com má cara para o Davis) ser interrompido! A nossa missão actual é descobrir como chegar à Ilha Azul!

SORA- Sim, é verdade!

De repente, apareceu um Insectreen (inventado por mim, penso eu o0)…

PINEAPPLE- Insectreen! Digimon tipo insecto e vírus! Não é grande só no tamanho! O seu ataque principal chama-se picada verde e é muito poderoso!

…que começou a correr atrás dos elegidos! Este digimon era enorme e verde, o que assustou ainda mais a Mimi. Mas, para sorte dela, ele deixou da perseguir. Mas, depois começou a ir somente atrás da Sora. Quando o

Inectreen lançou o seu ataque…

INSECTREEN- Picada verde!

MATT- Soraaaaaaaaaaa!

…o Matt empurra-a, salvando-a e, assim, o ataque do Insectreen foi para o chão, voltando para o digimon que, morreu!

MATT- Estás bem?

SORA- Sim, obrigada!

Eles ainda estavam sentados no chão e, de repente, uma luz ora vermelha ora azul envolveu-os a eles e, de seguida a todos os elegidos (que estavam livres) numa esfera que, começou a transportá-los. Passaram a floresta e, chegaram a uma praia, onde também atravessaram o mar. Iam a meio da sua viagem pelo mar quando…

IZZY- Bingo! É isso! Já sei porque estamos a fazer esta viagem toda!

TODOS- Porquê?

IZZY- Bem! Como devem ter reparado, saímos da floresta e, agora estamos a atravessar o mar! E, se se lembram, os Tsunomons e os Yokomons disseram-nos que a Cascata Mágica se encontrava na Ilha Mágica que, como

o nome indica é uma ilha! E se é uma ilha quer dizer que está rodeada de mar!

CODY- Sim! E a tua conclusão é que podemos estar a ir para lá, não é?

IZZY- Sim!

CODY- Mas… como…?

IZZY- Eu posso explicar! O ataque do Insectreen não foi por acaso! Nem o facto dele perseguir exclusivamente a Sora! Tudo isto fazia parte da profecia! O Insectreen atacaria a Sora, o Matt salvava-a, provando assim

que o amor entre eles é puro e verdadeiro! Assim, eles teriam superado uma prova que nos incumbia a todos e, consequentemente, teríamos transporte para ir à Ilha Mágica e concluirmos a nossa missão! E então, que

acham?

TODOS- (de boca aberta) Maravilhoso! Esplêndido! És o melhor Izzy!

IZZY- (corado)Bem, não é para tanto! Eu vou comunicar com o Gennai para verificar se a minha teoria está correcta!

O Izzy comunicou com Gennai, e este confirmou a teoria porque…

GENNAI- Há uns dias recebi a visita de um Lovemon que me informou que esta missão apenas seria concluída com o amor verdadeiro!


	7. Mais pistas

**Mais pistas**

Depois de descobrirem que a teoria do Izzy estava correcta, os elegidos já tinham chegado à ilha e, entretanto…

PROFECIMON- Bem, acho que chegou a hora de ir ver o que andam os nossos meninos a fazer!

Pois é! Profecimon começou a procurar os nossos amigos elegidos! E, já de noite…

TAI- Bem! Já é de noite! Está muito escuro, o melhor é pararmos por hoje!

Ken- Sim, é melhor! E também devemos fazer turnos!

MATT- Sim! Eu posso ser o primeiro!

SORA- Eu fico contigo!

MATT- Não. Tu tens de descansar!

SORA- Mas eu posso descansar depois! Além disso, vou estar sentada!

MATT- Ok! Eu já sei como tu és! Teimosa!

E, Sora sorri-lhe daquela maneira que o faz derreter! Mais tarde, já estavam todos deitados menos o Matt e a Sora. Os elegidos tinham feito uma fogueira e, ao pé dela encontravam-se agora o Matt e a Sora. Estavam

abraçados e deitados a ver as estrelas. Depois de dizerem palavras de amor, ficaram em silêncio, mas…

MATT- Sky?

SORA-…

MATT- (voltando-se para ela) Sky? Olha! Adormeceu!

E como bom namorado, pegou-a ao colo e,

delicadamente deitou-a ao pé dos outros. Quando ia voltar para o pé da fogueira, viu um vulto e, acordou

os outros. Decidiram abalar pois poderia ser Profecimon. Entretanto, esse vulto, o qual era Profecimon…

PROFECIMON- Os elegidos devem estar a dormir a esta hora, por isso vou aproveitar e procurá-los.

E, começou a sobrevoar a ilha…

CODY- (tropeçando) Ai…

SORA- Estás bem?

CODY- Sim, obrigada! Olhem… o que é aquilo? (apontando para a placa onde tinha tropeçado)

IZZY- Hum… parece estar escrita… Ninguém tem aí uma lanterna?

KEN- Eu tenho!

YOLEI- (suspirando) Ai… sempre tãããoo prevenido! Já parece o Joe!

IZZY- (iluminando com a lanterna) Diz: "Quando tudo se tornar azul, quando tudo se tornar abstracto, vais poder dizer que cumpriste o teu objectivo, e assim tocar no azul desejado! Se esta profecia quiseres cumprir, continua nesta direcção e vais conseguir!"

CODY- Eu acho que sei qual o seu significado!

IZZY- Eu também!

SORA- Tenho uma vaga ideia!

CODY- O azul e abstracto é a Cascata Mágica, porque segundo o Gennai ela é assim!

IZZY- Sim! E chegar até ela é o nosso objectivo!

SORA- E se chegarmos até ela, poderemos tocar no Botão Mágico Azul, que é o nosso azul desejado!

TODOS- (de boca aberta) Incrível!

DAVIS- Então quer dizer que devemos seguir nesta direcção!

MATT- Milagre! O Davis disse uma coisa certa!

Começaram-se todos a rir, menos o Davis!

TAI- Bem, então é obvio o que temos que fazer!

TK- Seguir nesta direcção!

E, assim, os elegidos continuaram a andar naquela

direcção! Entretanto…

PROFECIMON- Não os acho! Vou continuar à procura!


	8. A queda da Inocência

**Oooooooooiiiiiiiii! Desculpem a minha demora de novo! Bem, mas cá estou eu de novo! Sentiram saudades? Aposto que não! P Bem, para compensar a minha demora, postei vários capítulos ao mesmo tempo! A acção em si começa agora! Preparem-se! DDDD**

**Sorachan5: Obrigada, muito obrigada pela tua review! Ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic! Deixa-me que te diga que adoro a tua fic! É 5! A minha parte preferida é quando a Sora se desliza para o pé do Matt e coloca a sua cabeça em cima do ombro dele! Espero ler em breve mais fics tuas! Com Sorato claro! Bem, espero que acompanhes a fic até ao fim, porque é sempre bom termos apoio! Muito obrigada pela review e pelo apoio! SORATO RULES!**

**A queda da inocência**

No dia seguinte…

MIMI- Passamos a noite toda a caminhar, agora tomámos

o pequeno almoço…

SORA- E só nos resta continuar a caminhar…

No calabouço…

JOE- Coitados…

GATOMON- Sim! Nem sabem que Profecimon os está a observar!

Sim, era verdade! O inimigo vigiava! E…

PROFECIMON- Ah, ah, ah… Vou-vos apanhar!

IZZY- Fujam! É ele!

E, assim todos começaram a fugir! De repente, a Sora e a Mimi tropeçaram…

MATT- Soraaa… Mimii…

SORA- Mimi estás bem?

Mimi- Torci o pé!

MATT- Estão as duas bem?

SORA- A Mimi torceu o pé!

PROFECIMON- Ah, ah… vou apanhar os três!

MATT- Vamos embora…

SORA- Anda Mimi… eu ajudo-te!

MIMI- Fujam! Eu já não consigo, mas vocês sim! Não o façam por mim! façam-no por tudo e por todos!

SORA- Mas Mimi…

MATT- Vamos Sora… ela tem razão!

SORA. Mas…

MATT- Sora! Vamos…!

E assim começaram os dois a correr! Sora olhou para trás e, com lágrimas nos seus olhos rubis, viu a sua amiga ser capturada!

PROFECIMON- Apanhei-te! Teletransporte Mortífero!

E, assim, Mimi desapareceu dali para logo aparecer no calabouço…

MIMI- Ah…!

JOE- Estás bem?

MIMI- O quê? Joe? Palmon?

E assim, Profecimon capturou mais um elegido!

**Não se esqueçam de ler os outros capítulos!**


	9. A Inocência é precedida pela Inocência

**A inocência é precedida pela inocência**

Os elegidos continuavam a correr…

SORA- (com lágrimas nos olhos) Ele apanhou a Mimi!

IZZY- Nós não podemos parar! Agora vamos ter de continuar a correr nesta direcção até encontrarmos a cascata!

YOLEI- O quê? Não pode ser! Eu vou já acabar com esta brincadeira! (virando-se para Profecimon) Ei tu? Quem pensas que és!

Capturas os nossos digimons, depois o Joe e a Mimi, e agora queres capturar-nos a nós!

TODOS- Yoley não!

KEN- Se ela não vem, vamos ter de ir nós! Ela é muito casmurra!

CODY- Sim! Vamos!

YOLEI- Eu não vou permitir que ganhes!

PROFECIMON- Ai não? Teletransporte mortífero!

No calabouço…

MIMI- Foste capturada, mas com orgulho! Gostei da maneira como falaste!

JOE- Pois, isso foi muito giro, mas cada vez são menos os que estão livres!

YOLEI- Bem, podem-me explicar o que é isto?

HAKWMON- É aqui que Profecimon prende as vítimas!

YOLEI- Hakwmon? Oh, estão cá todos os digimons! E estamos todos amarrados!

JOE- (desesperado) Claro! Achavas o quê? Que ias ser recebida com flores e comida? Tu é que vais ser o

alimento dele! Eu sabia!

TODOS- ?

YOLEI- (a brincar) Não percebi nada mas uma coisa é certa! Não era má ideia ser recebida com flores e comida e, de preferência, por um rapaz bonito! Não concordas Mimi?

MIMI- (no mesmo tom da Yolei) Sim, é verdade!

JOE- O que é que eu faço com vocês? Ai meu Deus! Elas são umas adolescentes hipnotizadas, apaixonadas…!

TODOS- Ah, ah, ah…

Entretanto…

MATT- Temos que continuar a correr! Isto está muito mau!

DAVIS- Concordo! Já só somos nove!

IZZY- O que é pouco para o tempo a que estamos a ser apanhados!

E assim continuaram…


	10. Luz vs Trevas

**Luz vs Trevas**

KARI- Não aguento mais!

TAI- Vamos maninha!

De repente, Kari começa a ouvir uma voz que lhe dizia que não iria conseguir! Kari sabia que essa voz a queria debilitar, por isso, começou a lutar contra ela com todas as suas forças! Era a batalha das trevas contar a luz!

VOZ- Não vais conseguir! Vais abandonar os teus amigos neste momento difícil!

No calabouço…

JOE- O que se passa com a Kari?

GATOMON- Ela está a sentir algo!

Voltando com Kari…

KARI- (pensando) Vou conseguir! Não me vais derrotar! Nunca o vais conseguir!

VOZ- És muito inocente! Por mais que vençam as trevas aparecem sempre mais! Quantas vezes pensaram que haviam alcançado a paz total?

KARI- (pensando) Não me vais derrotar! Não nos vais derrotar!

VOZ- Ah, ah, ah, ah… Isso é o que tu pensas! Nós, digimons, somos os mais fortes! Vocês sem eles não são nada! Tu, não és nada! És uma menina mimada que só quer a protecção do irmão mais velho, ao qual uma vez

culpaste por estares à beira da morte! Para ti, o Gatomon é apenas o substituto do Tai, o teu irmão! Para quando ele não está! Ah, ah, ah…

KARI- (pensando e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas) Isso não é verdade! Eu nunca culpei o meu irmão de quase morrer! Além disso, ele naquela altura era apenas uma criança! Tinha sete anos (N.A. acho eu), e eu tinha quatro

(N.A. Acho eu de novo, afinal, eles têm 3 anos de diferença)! E, a Gatomon para mim é, sobretudo uma amiga!

VOZ- Ah, ah, ah… Teletransporte mortífero!

Pois é, Profecimon aproveitou-se da fraqueza de Kari! Ao ouvirem o ataque, todos os elegidos olharam para trás e viram Kari desaparecer!

No calabouço…

YOLEI- Aquele Profecimon é um cobarde! Olhem-me para isto! Só captura raparigas!

MIMI-É verdade! Mas eu tenho fé que não apanhará a Sora! E se o tentasse, o Matt sacrificava-se por ela! Kari estás bem?

KARI- Sim… snif, snif… obrigado! Gatomon, estou muito feliz de te ver!


	11. A vitória dos pequenos

**A vitória dos pequenos**

Já só restavam oito elegidos! Continuavam a correr, o Sol já se estava a pôr! De certeza que se perderiam quando a noite os alcançasse! Não conheciam a ilha! Eram estes pensamentos que rondavam na cabeça de Cody,

Izzy e Sora! Yamato, por sua vez, acrescentava a estes pensamentos, o facto dos seus dois tesouros estarem metidos nisto e de os poder perder! Olhou para Sora, que ia a seu lado, tomada da sua mão! Depois, olhou para

Takeru! Via-se que na cabeça do "pequeno", ia apenas a ideia de acabar com toda aquela palhaçada! Os outros pensavam o mesmo!

CODY- Tenho um plano! Eu vou distrair Profecimon, vou por outro caminho, com sorte ele vai atrás de mim e vocês ganham tempo e à vontade para seguirem com a missão!

DAVIS- Mas vais-te perder!

CODY- E ajudar-vos!

SORA- Eu vou contigo!

CODY- Não! Tu estás a dizer isso porque eu sou o mais pequeno não é?

DAVIS- Ei, pirralho! Quem é que te dá o direito de lhe falares assim! Respeitinho! Ela está a querer ajudar-te!

SORA- (lançando uma mirada assassina ao Davis) DAVIS!

CODY- Não Sora! Ele tem razão! Desculpa! Mas eu não quero que ninguém venha comigo! Eu vou sozinho!

E, dito isto, abalou…

DAVIS- Casmurro!

PROFECIMON- Ah, ah…! Agora o bebezinho está sozinho!

E começa a perseguir o Cody…

No entanto, Cody tomou um atalho que o fez voltar para junto do grupo! Profecimon continuou a persegui-los e, quando ia apanhar o Cody, Ken, o qual tinha percebido a grande força de vontade de Cody, entrepôs-se e foi ele capturado!


	12. Obrigado Bondade

**Obrigado Bondade**

Cody sentia-se muito agradecido, interiormente, a Ken! Continuava a correr por ele! Ele tinha-o salvo e não iria desperdiçar essa oportunidade! Corria, corria, corria, enquanto que no calabouço…

WORMON- Foste muito corajoso Ken! Salvaste o Cody!

KEN- (corado) Ora… Não foi nada!

YOLEI- Ai! Estás enganado! E, por segunda vez, concordo com o Davis! O Cody falou muito mal com a Sora! Teimoso! Havia de ser comigo! Ah! E é a segunda vez que concordo com o Davis porquê? Porque a primeira foi quando chegámos da Rússia e ele disse que já tínhamos trabalhado muito nesse dia! Que o melhor seria irmos para casa recuperar forças, dormir e jantar! Ai! Sempre que me lembro que eu e a Sora não conseguimos comer o Borosky e Pirosky original!

Hakwmon/Biyomon- É verdade!

JOE- Isso agora não interessa para nada! O Profecimon está quase a…

PROFECIMON- Calabouço Mortífero!

JOE- Correcção! Ele capturou…

CODY/DAVIS/IZZY-Aaii! O que é isto?

JOE- Como eu ia a dizer: JÁ SÒ TÂO QUATRO LIVRES!

MIMI- Isso é mau!

IZZY- POIS É! ROUBARAM-ME A "PINEAPPLE"!

MIMI- (sarcástica) Oh! Que desastre!

IZZY- Podíamos falar com o Gennai através dela!

JOE- AHHHHHHHH! QUE HORROR! E AGORA? QUE VAMOS FAZER!

MIMI- Esperar e confiar neles!

**Bem, não vou postar mais capítulos hoje, porque os próximos dois marcam o final DA AVENTURA EM SI! Da aventura, não fic! Atenção! E vão ter SORATO! feliz da vida e ao pulinhos EEEHHHHHHH! SORATOOOOO! Boa! Vamos festejar! Tragam o champanhe! Não que eu sou menor! looooooool acabou-se a festa Bem, tenho que me despedir! Se estes capítulos forem muito populares(loooooooool) actualizo muito muito muito depressa a fic! Bem... REVIEWS! **

** SORATO RULES!**


	13. Amizade e Amor & O Poder do Amor

**Mais um capítulo! Mas desta vez é 2 em 1! Ou seja, num capítulo, estão inseridos 2! E neste a AVENTURA acaba! A AVENTURA, não a fic!**

**TAI- Ai... como o que é bom depressa acaba! **

**Pois... bem, mas isso agora não interessa nada!**

**Hkari-Hilary-Chan- Obrigada pela tua review! Kissus! **

**Suzumi Hina- OOOIII! Não tens nada que agradecer! Bigada pela review! Mts Bjnhx!**

**E agora... O ANTEPENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**TODOS- EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!**

**Amizade e Amor: dois emblemas num só**

A Sora, o Matt, o TK e o Tai continuavam a correr até que avistaram um lago…

SORA- Um lago…!

TK- Temos que o atravessar! É demasiado largo como para o contornar sem mudar de direcção!

TAI- Oiçam… eu vou ficar aqui! Vou tentar distrair o Profecimon, vocês vão precisar de à vontade, pois é mais difícil caminhar/nadar dentro do lago!

TK- Não Tai! Eu é que fico e, nada de reclamações! Vocês os três fazem melhor grupo do que eu com o Matt e a Sora! Enquanto permanecerem unidos, não serão derrotados!

MATT- Se é isso que queres! Eu sei como tu és teimoso!

TK- :)

E assim se separaram… mas…

PROFECIMON- Calabouço Mortífero!

… Profecimon lançou o seu ataque em duas direcções, capturando TK e Tai!

No calabouço…

JOE- AAAHHHHH… Já só estão o Matt e a Sora!

MIMI/YOLEI- É isso mesmo Sora, tu vais conseguir!

GIRL POWER!

TODOS- (gotinha na cabeça) uu

IZZY- Bem! Nesta missão, o Matt e a Sora têm sido muito importantes e têm-se destacado, eu até arriscaria dizer que têm sido os mais importantes da missão, por isso, acho que, se se mantiverem juntos, conseguiremos vencer!

TODOS- snif… snif… que lindo! Que emoção!

**O Poder do Amor!**

Matt e Sora estavam a (tentar) correr dentro do lago!

PROFECIMON- Ah, ah… Já só restam o Amor e a Amizade! Acreditam mesmo que isso existe?

SORA- Pois claro que sim! E é o que nós representamos!

PROFECIMON- Ah, ah, ah... Que ingénuos! Vocês foram escolhidos por acaso! Ou achas que o emblema da Amizade se adapta a um rapaz frio sem sentimentos? E o emblema do Amor? Alguma vez poderia pertencer a uma rapariga que nunca teve amor na sua vida e, consequentemente também não sabe dar amor?

SORA- (com os olhos cheios de lágrimas) Isso é mentira! Já Demidevimon me tentou enganar! Disse-me a mim, nessa altura uma criança de 11 anos, que nunca tinha sentido amor na minha vida! Que não sabia o seu significado! E agora, que descobri uma nova forma de amor, tu queres enganar-me? E ainda por cima dizes que o Matt não tem sentimentos? Isso é o pior de tudo! Como te atreves?

MATT- Sora... A Sora tem razão! Como te atreves a ofender-nos? A ofende-la?

Entretanto, no calabouço...

TODOS- Buááá... snif, snif... que lindo! O amor é lindo!

MIMI-(a cantar) Love is in the air! Love is in the air!(traducção: O amor está no ar!) And it´s so beautiful!(traducção: E é tão lindo!)

TAI- É isso mesmo! (cantando) Love is in the air! Love is in the air!

JOE- QUERO LÁ SABER SE O AMOR ESTÁ NO AR! COM TANTO SENTIMENTALISMO AINDA MORRO DE MELOSIDADE(o0) ANTES QUE PROFECIMON PENSE EM ENFORCAR-ME!

TODOS- o0 Que coisa mais pessimista!

MIMI- Só sabes arruinar estes momentos!

IZZY- Por amor de Deus! Vamos ver o que se passa com o Matt e a Sora!

Pois é, o Matt e a Sora continuavam a correr! O rapaz(muito bom rapaz por sinal lol) reparou que o inimigo começava a esticar os seus braços, com a intenção de apanhar a Sora, por isso, pôs-se atrás dela para a proteger. Então, Profecimon apanhou Matt.

PROFECIMON- Ah, ah, ah... Com que então o nosso cavalheiro sacrificou-se pela vida da sua amada?

Ao ouvir isto, Sora voltou-se para trás, temendo o pior. E então viu, viu Profecimon com Matt na sua mão direita.

SORA- MAAAAAAAAAAATT!

MATT- Foge Sora! Não te preocupes comigo! Tu vais conseguir!

SORA- (a chorar) Mas Matt...

MATT- Nada de mas! Sora, o que é isso! A chorar? Já pareces a Mimi!

SORA- (a sorrir) Eu vou conseguir! Por ti! Aishiteru(traducção: Amo-te)!

MATT-(também a sorrir) Aishiteru!

E então, enquanto Profecimon enviava Matt para o pé dos outros elegidos, Sora continuava a correr! Então, ela viu... viu azul! Azul brilhante! E ao aproximar-se, confirmou que era a famosa Cascata! Profecimon, ao ver que a elegida já estava a ver o Botão Mágico Azul, tentou aumentar a sua velocidade! Sora corria como nunca, e, quando Profecimon a ia agarrar, ela conseguiu tocar no botão e... Profecimon desapareceu! O lugar ficou iluminado com um intenso azul, que pouco tempo depois desapareceu, para dar lugar ao lago onde Sora se encontrava! Aí, deu-se o emocionante encontro: todos os elegidos e os seus digimons apareceram como por magia! E não só eles! Nos braços de Izzy apareceu a sua tão amada "Pineapple"! Matt, correu na direcção de Sora, assim como ela, e abraçaram-se! Ela chorava de alegria, e ele levantava-a(vocês sabem! Quando vais a correr direito a uma pessoa e ela assim que se abraçam levanta-te ou vice-versa)! Beijaram-se! Biyomon e Gabumon observavam-nos contentes! Após o beijo, ambos abraçaram os seus digimons, muito contentes! Depois de todos abraçarem os seus companheiros digitais, e vice-versa, foram felicitar e abraçar a Sora...

TK- CUNHADA! Conseguiste! Eu sabia!

MIMI- Eu não te disse Joe? Eu disse que seria a Sora!

YOLEI- É verdade! Tudo o que a Mimi disse que ia acontecer aconteceu! Tens que ir para vidente!

MIMI- )

IZZY- Sim, sim, sim...Oh sim... (N.A- calma aí Izzy, isto não é nenhuma publicidade ao Herbal Essence, o qual não me pertence) A minha "Pineapple" está de volta!

De repente, aparece...

GENNAI- Olá! Vejo que derrotaram o inimigo!

TODOS- Sim!

GENNAI- Muito bem! Uma coisa que eu não vos disse, foi que, se derrotassem Profecimon, os vossos digimons iriam com vocês para a Terra!

TODOS- Que bom!

Eu sei que foi pequenino... O próximo penso que será maior... e já está completo! Será o penúltimo capítulo!


	14. Parabéns Sora!

**Obrigada a todos os que deixaram reviews! Este é o penúltimo capítulo! Irá haver mais um que é o epílogo!**

**Parabéns Sora!**

30 de Agosto de 2003

(POV Sora)

Falta uma quarto de hora para os meus familiares chegarem! E também o Matt! Até às 15:00 estou aqui em casa, com os meus familiares e o Matt! A 1ª parte da festa! Este ano decidimos fazer um almoço de família, porque a 2ª parte da festa é num salão(N.A. o.0 ñ achei nome melhor) com os meus amigos (e o Matt, claro)! Depois, dormimos lá! Levamos os nossos pijamas e os nossos sacos de cama! Bem, acho que estou pronta! 12:25h, faltam 5 minutos!

(POV normal)

Sora desceu as escadas de sua casa, e foi para a sala, onde os seus pais e a Biyomon se encontravam, sentados num dos sofás a ver televisão. A sua mãe, Mary, levava vestido um conjunto de saia até aos joelhos e blusa de alças bordô (aquele vermelho escuro). O seu pai, por sua vez, vestia umas calças de ganga e uma camisa branca, e calçava uns ténis pretos e brancos.

MARY- Sora, filha estás linda!

E era verdade! Sora estava muito bonita, com um conjunto de mini saia e blusa de alças rosa escuro(a blusa tinha palavras escritas num tom de rosa mais claro) e umas botas também rosas escuras. A maquilhagem também estava presente, porque Sora agora era mais femenina: os lábios estavam pintados com lip-gloss rosa escuro e, os olhos, eram contornados com sombra da mesma cor.(N.A.- Eu sei que esta descrição não faz lembrar muito a Sora... é mais a Mimi, mas pronto)

HARUKO- É verdade filha! Estás linda!

SORA- Ora... obrigado!

Dlin-Dlon

SORA- Eu vou abrir!

Sora abriu a porta, e confrontou-se com Gabumon e Matt, o qual vestia umas calças pretas, uma camisa branca e uns ténis pretos e, ficou sem palavras quando a viu...

SORA- Olá!

MATT- Sim! O-Olá!

Quando ela o beijou, Matt reagiu, correspondeu-lhe, e depois deu-lhe os parabéns, juntamente com um enorme ramo de rosas vermelhas e brancas e outra prenda, a qual continha uma linda pulseira de prata com o nome de Sora inscrito!

MARY- Olá Matt!

MATT- Bom dia senhor e senhora Takenouchi!

Dlin-Dlon

SORA- Eu vou lá outra vez!

Assim que abriu a porta, uma "manada" de gente saltou-lhe em cima! Eram os seus avós, tios, primos...

FAMILIARES- Parabéns Sora! Há quanto tempo não te víamos! Ele já cá está! Estou desejosa de conhecer pessoalmente o teu namorado!

SORA-(gotinha na cabeça) Por favor, acalmem-se! O Matt é muito tímido!

Entraram e, após Matt ter sido rodeado pela família de Sora, eles foram deixar os milhões de presentes no seu quarto! Quando voltaram para a sala, a festa continuou, às 13:00 horas almoçaram, depois cantaram os parabéns e às 14:45...

SORA- Bem, Matt... acho que é melhor irmos andando! Eu disse que passávamos pela casa de todos para irmos juntos!

MATT- Sim.

Assim, foram buscar todos os elegidos e, quando já estavam no salão onde iria decorrer a festa e, o qual estava enfeitado, muito bonito e com uma mesa com doces, bebidas..., decidiram que era hora que a Sora abrisse as prendas! Depois disso, puseram música e foram dançar...

MATT-(a sussurrar para Sora) A primeira música é dedicada a ti!

SORA-(sorri) "Tobira" (N.A.- "Tobira" não me pertence. É uma música da banda sonora de Digimon Adventure 02. É a banda do Matt, os Teenage Wolfs que a canta, e foi o Matt que a escreveu para a Sora! A letra a seguir apresentada é a tradução para inglês da letra original em japonês.)

_Look on for no one else's sake_

_Because it's better than giving up_

A Sora e o Matt estavam a dançar, muito agarrados. Ela tinha a sua cabeça no ombro direito dele, e ele tinha a dele encostada à dela!

_Search for the true answer_

_Oh keep on running keep on running_

_Find out your reality_

SORA- Adoro esta canção!

MATT- E é toda tua...

_The door to the new world has no key_

_So have confidence and go lorward_

And throw that door open 

Os outros pares que também estavam a dançar, eram: TK e Kari, Ken e Yolei, Gabumon e Biyomon(), Gatomon e V-Mon, Palmon e Agumon, Hakwmon e Tentomon.

I'm sure you'll be able to find it

O Joe e a Mimi estavam num dos sofás...

MIMI- Joe, eu...

Joe- Sim?

_Run on for no one else's sake_

_Because it's better than stopping_

MIMI-(pensando) Acalma-te rapariga!

MIMI- Joe, eu... eu... bem, eu... eu, eu, eu... Joe, eu estou apaixonada por ti, é isso!

JOE-(corado dos pés à cabeça) O quê?

_Breathe in that clean air, and face that brilliant ocean_

_Oh keep on running keep on running _

_Find out your reality_

MIMI- O quê? Esquece!

JOE- Não! Mimi! Tu percebeste mal! Eu... eu, eu amo-te!

MIMI- (muito contente) A sério? Ai que bom!

E atira-se para cima dele e beija-o!

_There is no time to hesitate before this new door_

_So run and fly towards it_

_And throw that door open_

MATT- I love you! (tradução: Amo-te!)

SORA- I love you too! (tradução: Também te amo!)

I'm sure that you can do it

_I'm sure that you will make it through...  
_(...)

Depois, decidiram jogar ao verdade ou consequência:

DAVIS- Bem, eu giro a garrafa primeiro! E a primeira pessoa a perguntar é... MIMI!

MIMI- BOAAAAAAA! Agora vamos ver quem é a minha primeira vítima! Giramos e... SORA!

SORA- Ai, ai...

MIMI- Verdade ou consequência?

SORA- Bem... não tenho nada a esconder! Verdade!  
MIMI- Bem... tiveste algum amor infantil? Por quem?

SORA- Não, não tive!

MIMI- Não nos enganes! Eu sei que tu e o Taichi...

TAI E SORA- Ah, ah, ah... Tás a gozar?

TAI- Por amor de Deus Mimi! O que eu e a Sora sempre sentimos um pelo outro e continuamos a sentir é amor de irmãos!

MIMI- Mas não houve mais do que isso?

SORA- Claro que não! Se tivesse havido, eu não teria problemas em contar!

MIMI- Ok! E os próximos são... V-Mon pergunta a...

V-MON- Kari!

KARI- Eu escolho... consequência!

V-MON- Muito bem, vais ter que dar 5 beijos em cada bochecha do Davis!

DAVIS-(a babar-se) ...

KARI- Ok!

Kari levanta-se e vai cumprir a sua consequência... Depois disso...

KARI- Já tá... E agora a pessoa a perguntar é... Davis...

DAVIS-(no Mundo das nuvens)...

TK- Davis...

DAVIS-(ainda no Mundo das nuvens)...

SORA- Davis...

DAVIS-(continua no Mundo das nuvens)...

TAI- Davis...

DAVIS-(e o rapazito lá continua no Mundo das nuvens)...

V-MON- Davis...

MATT- Não vale a pena... o melhor é a Kari dar-lhe uma estalada para ele esquecer o que está a sentir...

YOLEI- Gosto dessa ideia! Também lhe posso bater? XDDD

MIMI- XDDDDD

DAVIS-(escusado será dizer onde se encontrava XD )...

CODY- Davis...

BIYOMON- Davis...

DAVIS-(e continua...) ...

IZZY- Da...(e o coitado é interrompido...)

MIMI/YOLEI- DAVIIIIIIISSS!

DAVIS- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! DUAS BRUXAAAAAASSSS! E SABEM O MEU NOME!

MIMI/YOLEI- O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?

TODOS- XDDD

MIMI- AI... eu vou-me a ele!

KEN- Bem... meninas, não vamos stressar não é? Vamos continuar o jogo...

YOLEI-(abraçando o Ken) Está bem!

DAVIS- A garrafa está virada para mim, por isso agora sou eu a perguntar a... Yolei!

YOLEI- BOAAAAA!

Mimi- ? Agora ficou entre a Biyomon e o Gabumon...

GABUMON- Se a Biyomon concordar, nós podemos perguntar os dois!

BIYOMON- Claro que concordo!

MIMI- Então girem a garrafa!

BIYOMON- E nós perguntamos a... SORA!

GABUMON/BIYOMON-XDDDDD Isto vai ser bonito! XD

SORA- Oh não... Mas acho que agora vou para a consequência...

BIYOMON-XDDDDDDD Afinal não vai ser bonito! Vai ser lindo! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

GABUMON- XDDDDDDDD

SORA- ...

Os dois digimons começaram a cochichar sobre qual a consequência ideal!

BIYOMON- Bem, vais ter que sussurrar qualquer coisita sexy ao ouvido do Davis!

MATT/DAVIS- O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ?

SORA-(coradíssima)

E lá foi a pobre Sora... Sussurrou qualquer coisa que não se sabe ao certo o que foi, mas que deixou o Davis mais vermelho do que um tomate! XD

E assim passou o jogo, com muitas risas, brincadeiras, amor...

TK- Eu pergunto a ... MATT!

MATT- Consequência!

MIMI/TK- Ai que nós já temos uma boa consequência para ti!

SORA- Devias ter escolhido verdade!

TK- Tu e a Sora vão para a casa de banho femenina, e ficam lá durante meia hora!

MATT/SORA- O QUÊÊÊ?

Meia hora depois...

MATT- Pronto, já está! Estivemos lá meia hora!

MIMI- E o que fizeram?

SORA- MIMI! Falámos!

TAI- Pois, pois... "falaram"!

MIMI- E agora chegou a hora do Karaoke!

JOE- OH NÃO!

TAI- SIIIIIIIIM!

MATT- Taichi, tu não cantas !

TAI- EI!

MIMI- Sora, tu vais ser a primeira a cantar!

SORA- Eu? Mas eu não sei que música cantar! Há tantas que eu gostava de cantar!

MIMI- Agora cantas uma, depois outra, mais tarde outra, tempo depois outra, depois de cantarem outros dois cantas outra, depois canta...

TODOS-(gotinha na cabeça) Nós percebemos a ideia Mimi!

MIMI- Então... VAMOS COMEÇAAAAAAAAAAAR!

SORA- Ok! Eu vou cantar "What dreams are made of" da Hilary Duff! Preciso de pelo menos duas raparigas para o coro!

MIMI- EUUU!

YOLEI- Vai tu Kari!

KARI- Ok.

KARI/MIMI- Hey now! Hey now!

Hey now! Hey now!

SORA- Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?

I could almost kiss the stars

And shinning so bright

When I see you smiling I go

KARI/MIMI/SORA- Oh! Oh! Oh!

SORA- I would never want to miss this coz in my heart

I know what this is!

KARI/MIMI/SORA- Hey now! Hey now!

SORA- This is what dreams are made of!

KARI/MIMI/SORA- Hey now! Hey now!

SORA- This is what dreams are made of!

I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams...  
Are made of

SORA- Have you ever wondered what life is about  
You can search the world  
And never figure it out  
You don't have to sail the oceans

KARI/MIMI/SORA- No! No! No!

SORA- Happiness is no mistery  
And...

Here and now, its you and me and...

KARI/MIMI/SORA- Hey now! Hey now!

SORA- This is what dreams are made of!

KARI/MIMI/SORA- Hey now! Hey now!

SORA- This is what dreams are made of!

I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams...  
Are made of

SORA- Open you're eyes  
Shout to the sky  
When I see you smiling I go  
Oh! Oh! Oh!  
Yesterday our life was flummer  
Now everythings technicolor

KARI/MIMI/SORA- Hey now! Hey now!

SORA- This is what dreams are made of!

KARI/MIMI/SORA- Hey now! Hey now!

SORA- This is what dreams are made of!

I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams...  
Dreams...

This is what dreams are made of...

KARI/MIMI- Hey now! Hey now!

SORA- Hey now!

This is what dreams...

KARI/MIMI- Hey now! Hey now!

SORA- This is what dreams...

What dreams are made of...!

E assim a festa decorria! Agora nada podia ser mais perfeito, já que os digimons estavam com eles!

**Espero que tenham gostado!**


	15. Epílogo

Epílogo 

10 anos depois

Desde essa aventura passaram 10 anos! O Tai converteu-se em diplomata e está noivo de uma rapariga chamada Mariah. O Izzy decidiu continuar a estudar o mundo Digimon, juntamente com o pai da Sora e o irmão de Joe, por isso tirou o curso de engenheiro informático(o0?). Namora com uma rapariga chamada Tomoyo. O Joe e a Mimi terminaram após três anos de namoro mas continuaram a ser bons amigos. Ele casou com Sakura (irmã mais velha de Tomoyo), uma rapariga que conheceu após o incidente com Mimi, converteu-se em médico e está prestes a ser papá, e Mimi namora com Michael e tem o seu próprio programa de culinária na TV! O TK e a Kari namoram há quatro anos! Ele é escritor e ela está a tirar o curso de educadora de infância. Davis tem namorada, Dalire, e um restaurante de comida Italiana. Yolei e Ken também namoram. Ele está a tirar o curso de detective, e ela tem uma pastelaria. O "pequeno" Cody está a estudar com a intenção de vir a ser um grande advogado. O Matt é astronauta, e a Sora estilista. Quanto à sua relação...

31 de Junho de 2013, casa da família Takenouchi, quarto da Sora:

MARY- Ai filha! Acalma-te!

Mary vestia um vestido de alças até aos joelhos(e um pouco rodado nessa região) preto.

SORA- Como é que queres que me acalme mãe! Hoje é o dia do meu casamento!

Sora levava vestido um lindo vestido de noiva: justo e sem alças(ou seja, era tipo um cai-cai) do peito à cintura, e largo da cintura para baixo... Era totalmente branco, e a parte de cima tinha uns diamantes... O véu, branco, estava preso por uma coroa prateada.

MARY- Mas não vês que estás a dificultar o trabalho da Sophie!

SOPHIE- Ora tia! Não faz mal! Eu só quero que a minha priminha esteja linda!

Sophie (prima de Sora), uma jovem de cabelos e olhos azuis, vestia um vestido até aos joelhos da mesma cor que o seu cabelo.

SORA- Obrigada Sophie!

MIMI- Ai Sora! Os nossos vestidos são tão lindos! Tu desenhas tão bem!

Mimi vestia um vestido do mesmo formato do da Sora, mas com alças fininhas, rosa escuro.

KARI- É verdade!

Kari, por sua vez, vestia um vestido simples, comprido e justo cor de rosa clarinho.

Truz truz

SORA- Entre!

YOLEI- Olá a todas! Desculpem só chegar agora, mas é que atrasei-me!

Yolei também estava muito bonita, com um vestido vermelho.

YOLEI- E onde estão a Sakura, a Tomoyo, a Dalire e a Mariah?

DALIRE- Estamos aqui!

Dalire, Mariah, Tomoyo e Sakura estavam na casa de banho do quarto de Sora. Dalire, uma rapariga loira e de olhos verdes, vestia um conjunto de saia até aos joelhos, blusa de alças e chapéu verde clarinho. As irmãs Kinomoto(Sakura e Tomoyo), vestiam vestidos iguais, apenas de cores diferentes: o de Sakura era verde a combinar com os seus olhos, e o de Tomoyo, era azul, também a combinar com a cor dos seus olhos! Ambas tinham cabelo preto. Mariah, por sua vez, vestia um fato(não dá para explicar como era) muito bonito da cor do seu cabelo, rosa. Os seus olhos eram castanhos clarinhos!

Entretanto, na casa Ishida, no quarto do Matt...

MATT- Vou-me casar! Vou-me casar! Taichi, vou-me casar!

TAI- É verdade homem! E eu sou o padrinho!

Todos estavam vestidos formalmente.

JOE- Matt, é melhor irmos andando para a igreja!

MATT- Vamos!

Na igreja...

TK- Mano, umas últimas palavras como homem solteiro?

MATT- Vou-me casar! Estou feliz TK!

JOE- É inútil! A única coisa que ele consegue dizer é que está feliz e que se vai casar!

TAI- Isso é bom! Se relacionarmos as coisas, ele está feliz porque se vai casar! O que é bom claro!

Chegam as elegidas(menos a Sora, claro), a Mariah, a Dalire, a Sakura e a Tomoyo...

YOLEI- Sentem-se! A Sora vem aí!

MATT- A Sora vem aí!

DAVIS- É agora Matt! Tens a certeza de que te queres casar?

TODOS- Davis!

MATT- Pois claro que tenho Davis! Deixa de fazer perguntas parvas!

DAVIS- Ok! Só queria ajudar!

Já estavam todos sentados nos seus lugares, e a marcha nupcial começou a tocar. Sora avançava de braço dado com o seu pai! Matt só conseguia pensar no quão linda ela estava! A cerimónia começou(só vou narrar algumas partes), e as tão esperadas palavras foram ditas, acompanhada de sorrisos...

SORA- Sim, aceito!

MATT- Sim, aceito!

PADRE- As alianças...

E apareceu Biyomon, com o cesto das alianças! Pois é! Os digimons também lá estavam!

PADRE- Pode beijar a noiva!

Assim, Matt beijou Sora, dando ambos o seu primeiro beijo como os novos Senhor e Senhora Ishida! Todos os convidados aplaudiram! Os noivos, os pais dos noivos e os padrinhos de casamento(Tai e Mimi) assinaram o que tinham a assinar(vocês sabem... aqueles registos), os convidados atiraram arroz e pétalas aos noivos, foram todos tirar fotografias a um lindo jardim, e de seguida, foram para o lugar onde seria a festa...

Mais tarde(para ser mais precisos, depois do almoço), Tai subiu ao palco e...

TAI- Bem, eu chamo-me Taichi Yagami(mas podem tratar-me por Tai D), sou o padrinho deste maravilhoso casamento e fui o escolhido para apresentar todos os convidados da festa e os pares presentes...

(N.A.- Eu vou explicar: Tai vai ao pé dos convidados e vai apresentá-los, e os pares, tipo Mimi e Michael, vão ter de se beijar! Não sei se sabem, mas nalguns casamentos isso acontece. Ou melhor, eu uma vez fui a um onde os casais tiveram que se beijar, e daí surgiu esta ideia! Ah... eu só vou referir alguns, claro!)

TAI- Começamos pelos pais de Matt, Mashauru Ishida e Nancy Takaishi! E aqui está Mimi Tachikawa! Michael, vem cá! És namorado dela, e nós queremos ver um beijo! (ao ver Mimi agarrar-se a Michael e beijá-lo) É isso mesmo Mimi! Dá tu a iniciativa!

TAI- Bem! Depois deste beijo estrondoso, passamos aos noivos! Bem, digam lá o que é que nós queremos...

TODOS- BEIJO, BEIJO...

MATT- Não temos outro remédio não é?

E beija Sora...

TAI- É isso mesmo! Vão bater o recorde do Guiness!

TAI- E aqui está a minha bela noiva...

TODOS- BEIJO, BEIJO...

TAI- (gotinha na cabeça) Bem... como eu ia a dizer ANTES DE SER INTERROMPIDO, esta é a minha noiva Mariah!

TODOS- BEIJO, BEIJO...

TAI- Lá vamos nós! Mariah, Amor, vamos mostrar quem são os melhores na prática desta matéria! (e beija-a)

TODOS- EHHHHHHHHHHH! ASSIM MESMO! VAI TAI!

TAI- (sem fôlego) Então? Quem é o melhor?

MATT- Ora Tai! Mas que pergunta! A resposta é mais do que óbvia! Tu acabaste de o demonstrar!

TAI- Eu sabia que...

MATT- Sou eu!

TODOS- Ah, ah, ah...

TAI- Pronto, vamos mas é continuar!

TAI- E aqui temos uma das primas de Sora, Sophie! E este aqui ao lado dela, é Willis, o seu marido! Vá lá! Levantem-se e toca a dar um beijo! Vá! Senhor professor e senhora cabeleireira!

E assim, mais um casal foi apresentado!

TAI- Muito bem! Já apresentei todos os convidados! Divertiram-se?

TODOS- Sim!

TAI- Ainda bem! Pronto... agora vai começar de novo a música!

Todos dançavam e divertiam-se muito!

SORA- Muito bem! Estão todas prontas para que eu atire o bouquet?

TODAS AS RAPARIGAS SOLTEIRAS- Sim!

Sora estava em cima do palco, pronta a lançar o seu bouquet, constítuido por rosas brancas e vermelhas.

SORA- Nancy, a senhora também! Chichos, não te escondas! (N.A.- Chichos, aquela mexicana que não largava o Ken, era agora a namorada de um ex-elemento da banda de Matt) Mariah, lá por que estás noiva não quer dizer nada!

MARIAH- Mas eu prefiro dar a oportunidade a outras raparigas! Além disso eu apanhei o bouquet no casamento duma prima minha!

SORA- Está bem!

MATT- Muito bem Sora! À minha contagem! 1, 2, 3... 

Sora atirou o bouquet e...

DALIRE- Apanhei! APANHEI, APANHEI!

DAVIS- O quê? Apanhaste? BOA! APANHASTE!

SORA- Parabéns Dalire!

DALIRE- Obrigada!

TAI- (a chorar de emoção) snif, snif... buááá... Este é o meu menino! Crescem tão depressa! É assim mesmo Davis! Aprendeste bem! Comigo claro!

JUN- Eu não acredito! O meu mano vai casar! E ainda bem que a Dalire está a tirar o curso de psicologia, porque vai precisar! Se vai casar com o Davis...

SHU- Ora Jun! Não digas essas coisas amor!

MATT-(no palco, com o microfone na mão) Muito bem! Esperamos que se tenham divertido tanto quanto nós! Eu e a Sora...

DAVIS- Vão ter a vossa própria diversão agora não é?

TODOS MENOS OS NOIVOS- Ah, ah, ah...

MATT- (corado) Davis! Bem, nós agora vamos embora! Divirtam-se o resto da noite! Nós voltamos amanhã para o segundo dia do casamento!

E assim os noivos abalaram... Chegaram à sua nova casa e Matt abriu a porta do carro a Sora, depois abriu a porta de casa e pegou-a ao colo... Entraram no quarto que a partir desse dia iriam compartir e ele deitou-a na cama, que estava coberta de pétalas de rosas vermelhas e azuis(imagino que saibam porquê:- o emblema do Amor é representado em vermelho e o emblema da Amizade é representado em azul). A seguir... bem... veio o ponto culminante (acção) da noite de núpcias(XDDD)...

9 anos depois

SORA- AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

MATT- Sora, amor... não desistas... faz força, eu estou aqui ao teu lado!

JOE- Faz força Sora! Respira fundo e... FORÇA! Está quase!

SORA- (respira fundo) AAAHHH!

E ouve-se um choro adorável, sem sombra de dúvidas, de um bebé...

MATT- (sorridente) Conseguiste Sora! O nosso 3º bebé já nasceu!

JOE- (também sorridente) Parabéns! Têm um menino adorável e saudável!

SORA- (muito emocionada e sorridente)...

JOE- A enfermeira entregar-vos-á o Kotaro! Entretanto, eu vou acalmar a "manada" de gente que se encontra lá fora...

É verdade, lá fora encontravam-se os outros 10 elegidos(o Michael também lá estava) e as(os) respectivas(os) esposas(maridos).

9 anos passaram desde aquele maravilhoso casamento, e agora todos os elegidos se encontram casados:

- Sora e Matt tinham 3 filhos: Kotaro(um menino que era a adorável versão masculina de Sora) acabara de nascer, Mayumi(uma menina adorável que era a cópia do pai) tinha 4 anos e Daphne(esta menina era uma mistura do Matt e da Sora, pelo que era perfeita; cabelos rebeldes como os do Matt, mas da cor dos da mãe, olhos azuis...) tinha 7 aninhos;

- o Tai e a Mariah tinham um filho, o qual era a

cópia do pai, um verdadeiro Yagami. Taiki tinha 4 anos;

- Kari e Tk tinham dois gémeos de 6 anos: Seikeru era loiro e tinha os olhos de Hikari, e Toshiro tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis;

- Izzy e Tomoyo têm uma menina de 4 anos que é baixinha e curiosa como Izzy, mas têm os cabelos e os olhos da mãe. Chama-se Osen;

- Joe e Sakura têm um menino de 9 anos chamado Doguen. É a cópia física da mãe(excepto o facto de ele usar óculos) e psicológica do pai;

Michael e Mimi também têm um menino de 9 anos(ela engravidou na noite do casamento de Sora e Matt loooool p) que se chama Benji. Tem o cabelo do pai, tanto no corte como na cor, e os olhos da mãe, tanto na forma como na cor;

Davis e Dalire têm um menino de 7 anos chamado Musuko, que é a cópia física e psicológica do pai;

Ken e Yolei têm uma filha, Karime, de 8 anos, e um filho, Satoru, de 4 anos... Mas não me parece que vão ficar por aqui... Pela vontade da Yolei já tinham uma equipa de futebol feminina e outra masculina;

Cody apaixonou-se por uma rapariga da sua turma, Luana, com quem casou, e agora têm uma menina de 3 anos chamada Lili, que é a cópia autêntica da mãe: cabelos ondulados e loiros, olhos cor-de-rosa.

Assim que Joe saiu da sala de partos, foi rodeado por centenas de pessoas(ui... que exagerada)...

TAI- Então? Como é que a Sora está? E o meu sobrinho?

TK- Ei! O sobrinho é meu!

DAVIS- Cala-te DM!

TK- É TK!

DAVIS- DM é mais bonito! Porque são as siglas de Davis Motomiya!

TODOS- ¬¬"

JOE- Passando ao que interessa... Dentro de meia-hora poderão vê-los... A Sora vai passar para outro quarto e o Kotaro vai receber alguns cuidados... Bem, todos têm filhos... Já devem saber isto!

Joe voltou a entrar no quarto, ao mesmo tempo que Matt saia, com um enorme sorriso na cara(bem bonita por certo )...

MATT- Já nasceu! É a cópia da Sora! D

MIMI-(chorando) Que lindo! Estou tão emocionada! EU QUERO VÊ-LO!

Após esta histeria da Mimi, todas as pessoas do hospital ficaram a olhar para ela com uma gota enooooooooooooooormeeeeeee na cabeça... ."""

ENFERMEIRAS- Shhhh!

MIMI- A mim ninguém me manda calar! Ora esta! Ai, ai...

MICHAEL-(coradíssimo) Mimi, acalma-te!

MIMI- NÃO ME DIGAS O QUE FAZER!

DAVIS- É brava!

MIMI- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! DAVIS! ANDA CÁ!

O Tai, o Davis, o Matt e o Tk tiram umas cordas sabe Deus de onde e...

TK- Missão Abater a Fera!

DAVIS- Preparar...

MATT- 3, 2, 1...

TAI- A ELAAA!

E os quatros atiram-se à histérica Mimi, atando-a com as cordas... No final...

IZZY- São malucos?

TAI- Izzy, Izzy, Izzy... Não me venhas com sermões! Ela estava a pedi-las! É uma histérica e...

IZZY-(pondo fita adesiva na boca da Mimi) Não lhe taparam a boca! Ela assim não se cala! Querem que eu morra com os gritos dela?

TODOS- O.o? Izzy? És mesmo tu? Tens a certeza que não está possuído?

Meia hora depois, chegaram os pais da Sora que tinham ficado em casa com os miúdos todos(aquilo foi uma alegria xDDDD), e todos se encontravam a ver o Kotaro...

TODOS- (suspiro) Aaaaaahhh! Tão lindo!

DAPHNE-(hiperactiva) TENHO UM MANO! TENHO UM MANO!

JOE- o.O" Têm a certeza que ela não é filha da Mimi?

DALIRE- " Eu já nem sei!

YOLEI-(a falar com os filhos) Estão a ver? Vocês vão ter muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiitos manos iguais a estes! Bem, a cor do cabelo e dos olhos vai ser diferente!

KARIME- (mais hiperactiva do que a Daphne, a Mimi e a Yolei juntas) BOA! BOA! BOA! QUANDO É QUE EKLES VÊM?

YOLEI-(baixinho) Quando o teu pai os quiser fazer!

KEN- YOLEI!

KARIME- O.O?

SORA- É melhor esqueceres querida! Pode ser que em breve tenhas um mano ou uma mana!

KARIME- BOA! BOA! BOA!

Mais tarde, para ser mais precisa às 21:00h, já só se encontravam o Matt e a Sora no quarto, com o Kotaro...

MATT- (com uma foto onde estavam ele, a Sora grávida do Kotaro, a Mayumi e a Daphne) Agora sim... A família está completa!

SORA- ) Sim! (Kotaro dá um gritinho) Parece que ele concorda!

MATT- Sim! Amo-te! Amo-te tanto como à 20 anos atrás! Quando tínhamos 14 anos!

SORA- Eu também!

E beijam-se...

FIIIIIIIIIMMMMMM 

E aqui termina a fic! (chorando) Ai que lindo! A primeira fic que eu escrevi! Eu demorei a actualizar, mas não foi pelos capítulos não estarem escritos! Eu tenho-os escritos à muito tempo! Eu escrevi a fic toda quando tinha 12 anos, agora tenho 14... D

**Agradecimentos**

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan**

**GirlofLx**

**Abby L. Carter**

**sorachan5**

**Kaede Minami**

**Agradeço também a todos os outros que não deixaram reviews, mas leram a fic!**


End file.
